Jane Vaughn
Jane Vaughn,born Anastasia Valieri, was a student at Lakehurst High School before transferring to Degrassi Community School in Season 7. She is the sister of Lucas Valieri. =Character History= Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, all the students from there were forced to come to Degrassi. This includes Jane, who makes friends with Manny and Darcy and they go on a skiing trip. After returning from the trip Jane finds out that someone was spiking drinks and raping girls at the party they were at on the mountain. She then tells Manny and Darcy what she heard about the rapist, not knowing that Darcy was a victim. In "Death or Glory, Part 1", Jane becomes better acquainted with Spinner after she is late for class and is forced by Ms. Hatzilakos to attend a peace meeting for the unity of Degrassi and Lakehurst with Spinner as a penalty. The two later go on a date together, but the night is cut short when she playfully nudges him in the groin, which causes Spinner an excessive amount of pain. Spinner leaves the date in a rush, and Jane believes at first that Spinner was simply running out on her, but later understands when Spinner tells her that he was recently diagnosed with testicular cancer. Spinner also admits that he's been fighting various students at school to prove his masculinity. After some tension between the two over Spinner's fighting, the two become an item and stay strong throughout Spinner's operation to remove the cancer. Later, with chemotherapy making him nauseous, Spinner begins smoking marijuana to ease his discomfort. Spinner also begins spending time with his exgirlfriend Darcy. Jane disapproves of this and the two have some issues before they reconcile. Seeking new interests after Spirit Squad, Darcy joins The Archery Club and is hopeless at it, until Jane shows her how. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms but when Darcy confides in Jane about Peter having bad breath, she accidentally runs her mouth. However, they make up. It's graduation, Spinner, ecstatic that his cancer is in remission, is determined to pass exams with Jimmy's help. But, when a great opportunity comes to Spinners band, a problem comes up. He doesn't know if he should stay in high school with Jane and Studz, or study hard with Jimmy, graduate high school, but have no real plans. Against the advice of Jimmy and Jane, Spinner decides to take the opportunity for his band, which ends up being a poor decision. He attempts to take his science exam without studying, but is saved midway through when Jimmy pulls the fire alarm, therefore postponing the exam for another four days. In the season finale, Spinner kept his promise to Jimmy and is able to walk across the stage for his diploma and graduated in the Class of 2007. Season 8 In Fight The Power, Jane loves football and wants to play, but since there is no girls' team, her only other option is playing with the boys, which isn't easy. As Jane makes the team, the boys make her life hell. When a game starts, she is the best of all, but Derek makes the team lose. He blames it on Jane, causing the rest of the team to wonder if Jane can play football. Peter hosts an after party, but he is disappointed with Darcy, who couldn't make it because of a four-month trip she tells him about at the last minute. Mia falls for Peter and shows him comfort. The next day at practice, Jane complains that she had nothing to do with the team losing. After practice, Derek and Bruce attack Jane, leaving her in pain, and Spinner angry. In Lost In Love, Spinner and Jane have plans for next year - she'll start pre-law and he'll attend police college. When he doesn't get in, he can't bear to tell her, so he lies. Jane catches him and starts to wonder if her future includes him. Clare gets invited to the dance by both K.C. and Connor. When it looks like their struggle for her attention will jeopardize Robot Wars, she decides to go with neither. Desperate to win Jane back, Spinner sneaks into the Leadership Convention Jane is speaking at and proposes. When Jane turns him down, Spinner breaks up with her, but when Jane realizes she needs Spinner in her life, she worries she won't be able to win him back. Later Johnny shows up at the bot wars, and admits that he does like Alli and she persuades him to come to the dance. In Jane Says, The Shep has returned after his sensitivity training and it’s Spirit Week at Degrassi. However, spirits are anything but high at home for Jane, because she struggles to get her dropout brother Lucas off the couch. Despite Jane’s efforts, Jane’s mom believes Lucas could benefit from some father/son time. Jane doesn’t want her father in her life. Her friends and family don’t understand why she hates him. Truthfully, neither does Jane. Jane admits to herself that her issues with her dad go deeper than the divorce when she begins to have repressed memories of her father sexually abusing her. Jane is very confused and feels alone. Lucas gives Jane a hard time for creating tension between mom and dad. But when Lucas finally sees the truth, they stand up to their father and the whole family goes into counseling. In Danger Zone, (Jane only has a small part) Blue asks Holly J. to the winter dance using a romantic presentation during class, but she has a crush on her co worker, Spinner, and she says she has to work. The truth, however, is that it was her night off, and she only wants to spend time with Spinner at the Dot Grill. When Holly J. and Spinner are alone in the Dot after work, a former Lakehurst student comes into the Dot with a gun. When Blue comes to the door, Holly J. is forced to answer and she spells out "gun" in the fog on the window. Spinner eventually gets shot by accident after the student didn't intend to come in there and hurt anybody. In panic, Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. She then convinces the gunman to come out of the Dot with her, and Spinner gets rushed to the hospital with Jane by his side. Spinner says to Holly J. that if it wouldn't have been for her, he would be dead; he had heard everything she said, but reminds her of his relationship with Jane. Season 9 In Close To Me, Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school play. She finds Declan egotistical, but charming. Jane helps plan Spinner's housewarming part since he is the new owner of Peter's loft. She decides to invite Declan. At the end of the party Jane and Declan come up with a subject for the school play. Declan offers to walk her home, but she rejects. After the party Spinner invites her to move in. She is surprised and leaves without giving him an answer. She decides to talk to Manny and she thinks she is falling for Declan. She feels too comfortable around Spinner and feels like she is being treated like "just one of the guys." Manny tells her to go for it. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but after a talk they kiss. The next day she talks to Manny and she decides to break up with Spinner. When she walks into The Dot to break up with him, she chickens out at the last minute and tells him she's not ready to move in and decides to continue to cheat on Spinner. In Wanna Be Startin Something Holly J and Jane pair up for a business project at school. They decide to turn their school project into reality and start their own babysitting business. Jane and Holly J grow closer as friends and Holly J reveals she has a crush on Declan. When Holly J goes to surprise Jane on the job, she catches Declan and Jane kissing on her client's front porch. Holly J confronts Jane the next day and Jane tells her that Spinner told Jane that Holly J had a crush on Spinner. After a talk with Holly J, Jane decides Spinner is the right choice and she tells Declan that she can't cheat anymore. She tells Holly J that she won't tell Spinner and Holly J agrees that she won't tell Spinner either. In Start Me Up, '''she is seen as the STUDz new lead singer. She is suspicious of Victoria's meth issue and hears her snorting it in the bathroom stall. She tells Peter but he is skeptical. Peter dumps Victoria and apologizes to Jane and Spinner for not believing them. Jane and the STUDz invite Peter back into the band later on and he accepts. The band's new name is now Janie and the STUDz featuring Peter Stone. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate bordom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together becuase she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to make it just right. But, he tells them that he decided not to enter it into the contest because he finds filming cats more entertaining. He tells Jane that he is booked with a Persian Cat Video the following week. In Keep On Loving You, Jane is nervous about the play being so close and being there for her best friend Holly J. when Declan won't say he loves her back is the least she can do. When it is the day of the play, Chantay gets sick and Jane has to fill in her spot as the snobby cheerleader in the play. Either way around Jane does a good job and the play gets a lot of attention. In Degrassi Takes Manhatten Jane, Danny, Sav, Peter, and Spinner all skip school and work to have one last performence before summer vacation. Afterwards, Jane and Spinner get matching tattoos (hers of a lock and his of a key) and she tells him that she wants to go to college in California, making him upset. She then graduates as the valedictorian and Spinner is there for her speech, implying that they will be okay. They then go to Declan's pool party where Spinner finds out that Jane cheated on him with Declan, this makes him furious and he breaks up with Jane, punches Declan and leaves.To cheer Jane up, Holly J. and Declan take her with to New York. While there, Jane becomes a singer for an indie band but the old singer comes back. When Jane finds out about Emma and Spinner getting married Jane, Holly J, and Declan go on a road trip to stop the wedding.But, Declan and Holly J. start stalling so they'll be too late. But Jane finds out and she takes Declan's car and leaves them behind.When Jane gets there her and spinner start talking and she realizes how happy he is and kisses him goodbye, but Manny comes in and sees that and her and Jane start fighting. They stop and enjoy the wedding. They comment on how it is sort of like a fairytale. Jane says that it wasn't her fairytale. Holly J asks what her story will be. Jane says she's not sure but she can't wait to find out. This is the last time we see Jane as she moves to California to go to college. Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Pass the Dutchie" (710) ***Broke Up: "Lost in Love Part 2" (809) ****Spinner lied about getting into the police college. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Part 2" (809) ***Broke Up: "Degrassi: The Heat is On" '''(920-923) ****Reason: Spinner overheard Jane and Holly J discussing the secret relationship between Jane and Declan. *Declan Coyne **Start Up: Close To Me''' (904) **Broke Up: Wanna Be Startin' Something (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner. *Relationship Trivia: Both of Jane's relationship were crushes of Holly J's, reavealing she loves Spinner in "Danger Zone" and begins dating Declan in "Love Games" Gallery 082.jpg|Jane and Spinner in If This is it 160x110 91 drama.jpg|Jane in Jane Says 320x240 905 18.jpg|Jane with the Studz 88 wo Logo 400 267.jpg Jane.jpg Jane1.jpg|Jane in football uniform Jane Fight The Power.jpg|Jane dealing with the Football team Normal degrassi9040005-new.jpg|Jane in "Close To Me" Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Relationships Category:Sports Category:Female Characters Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Repressed Memories Category:Family Issues Category:Degrassi Football Category:Love Triangles Category:Friendships Category:Singer Category:Studz Category:Affairs Category:Caucasian